Moment of Madness
by Cathleen18
Summary: Nick has a moment of madness after a game. NickGreg.


**Moment of Madness**

**Summary:** Nick has a moment of madness after a game. NickGreg.

**Warning:** If you can't handle a sweaty Nick, please don't read this.

**A.N.:** Cuz I was out of ideas and Jenna asked for a story with a sweaty Nick in it. Love ya babe!

* * *

**_For Jenna_**... (Again!)

You thought when Nick meant "Come watch the game," you didn't think he meant come watch him play IN the game, but no, there he was, jogging up and down the field with team mates, wearing striped red-and-white shorts that hugged all the right places and a matching red top, looking so fucking beautiful that it took all your self-control not to run up to him and kiss him in front of everyone.

Which you know is something he definitely wouldn't go for. He's given you migraines talking about how kissing is unnecessary and unwanted in public. And as much as you protested he wouldn't let up, ending with him being forced to sleep on the couch for several nights following.

Even now, thinking about it is bringing on a headache, so you try thinking about something else… work… Nick in shorts… DNA… Nick in shorts being your favourite distraction, of course.

Their coach calls them in together to go over game strategies and your heart swells when Nick sees you and smiles brightly. It makes you laugh slightly when Nick quickly looks back to the coach, concentration taking place of the smile, but his eyes are still sparkling, and his hand twitches as if it's going to reach towards you.

And then the game starts and Nick's no longer aching to touch you, more like aching to win the game, but it still makes you happy and proud to be with him. Finally realising the game has in fact started; you watch and cheer along with everyone else.

---NG---

Nick comes running over to you at the end of the game, the biggest grin ever on his face and shirt hanging over his shoulder, showing his chest to the world, not that you're complaining or anything.

"We won! I can't believe it!" Nick says disbelief evident in his tone, although he's grinning like an idiot. He's shaking slightly, cool air hitting hot skin and you lick your lips as a drop forms on the side of his head and starts trailing down the side of Nick's head, hitting his jaw quickly then dropping onto his shoulder and speeding up as he slides down his chest.

And you must have gone insane because how could a tiny drop turn you on so much?

"GREG!" Nick shouts, and you wonder how out of it you must have been for Nick to be shouting your name, although he does that quite a lot.

"Huh?" you reply, because sentences that make sense have escaped your grasp.

"I said do you want to go and wait in the car whilst I shower?" Nick's laughing slightly at your dazed expression and you know you can't, but you do any. You reach out and run a finger down Nick's arm.

"Greg-"

"Er…yeah, that'd be an idea," you say, still completely out of it before turning to head back to the car park, but Nick grabs your wrist and turns you back around, placing his hands on your hips.

You start to ask what he's doing, but can't because Nick's lips are on your own and they taste so good. You eagerly respond, trying to get as close to Nick as physically possible by wrapping your arms around his neck and holding on tight.

When you pull apart, it's you who looks around to see if anyone is glaring, but no one is. No one is even looking and it goes to show that those migraines were over nothing.

"Sorry," Nick mumbles against your neck where he's placing small kisses. He finally looks up at you grinning, "Moment of madness."

You kiss him again, lazily battling his tongue for dominance, him winning out-right when his hand goes up the back of your shirt.

"You should have these moments of madness more often," you inform him before running your hand down his sweaty back, "You stink by the way."

"Yes, you're so kind," Nick says, sarcastically. "I'll meet you at the car." He kisses you again before giving you his shirt and walking towards the changing rooms.

"I said you stink," you call after him, "But you're still so goddamn hot."

Nick turns and blows a kiss to you, grinning like a kid at Christmas, grinning like he's in love.

And you know what, you are too.

* * *

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND 


End file.
